poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lost Dog Jedi Master
The Lost Dog Jedi Master is another season 1 movie in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles and is co-directed by Stuingtion's Friend; Hiatt Grey Summery After receiving a faint transmission of what appears to have a familiar voice, Thomas, Twilight, and Theodore travel far out to the galaxy, and they come to a faraway planet where they find Brian Griffin whom is in exile for an unknown reason. While reluctant of doing anything with what's going on, Brian agrees to help Thomas, Twilight, and Theodore. But at the same time, the Nightmare Family are angered over with their failure and more so about their finest hour with Emperor Han. As they try to regroup Nightmare Trix and Nightmare Hero. And at the same time, Daybreaker comes in to help as well. As Thomas, Twilight, and Theodore work with Brian they slowly discover what happened to him after the events of the Dark Knight Rises. Plot Opening Crawl/attack of the Nightmare Empire The opening crawl begins with how Thomas, Twilight, and Theodore went to the planet Flyboth, where they believe Brian Griffin as been there all alone over a whole year. But little did they know, that the Nightmare Family is on the verge of attacking the Steam and Pony Team Rebel Alliance castle. As we come to the base now, where everyone is struggling to evacuate the base, as Nightmare Fighters close in on the atmosphere with a dreadnought cannon aiming at the base. As many of the team board their Viper Mk II and X-Wings ready to engage the enemy but as the ships finally made clear, the dreadnought canon fires and destroys the base! Meanwhile, in the Atmosphere, as the Nightmare Destroyer "Blackhole" stands in, one Viper Mk. II fight flies near by, being piloted by July. As she has a transmission for Nightmare Hiro, which he replies but July then keeps asking for him, which only annoys him, before July orders Kratt to punch it as her ship goes shooting across the Dreadnought, taking out many of the turbolasers as possible, which due to how quick the Viper is flying they cannot hit it, as several TiE Fighters are deployed. But July makes some manovers and destroys all of the turrets, to allow the bombers to make way. But as the Bombers fly into view, more TiE Fighters are deployed, as many of the bombers are destroyed, as Queen Novo Orders July to pull out, but July refuses, as they've never had a chance to take out a dreadnought before, but only 2 bombers are left, as the Hippogriff operating one finds her Bomber operator is out as she tries to get to the drop remote, only for her to fall from the ladder, when it's struck by more TiE Fighter fire. As she then kicks the ladder, making the remote fall and then it lands button first, which deploys the bombs as the second Bomber drops its bombs too, as the Dreadnought then explodes in a fiery inferno, while the one bomber with the female hippgriff explodes, due to the fire damage it took. As July and the remaining X-Wings, and one Bomber fly back to the Republic cruiser "Shooting Comet" just as it makes the jump into Hyperspace. On the cruiser/Dolphy awakes We then go into the cruiser, where Dolphy awakes from his coma, (from the events of " ") and he wonders around and then passes by the main hanger, where Kratt informs July of his presence and he asks him if he's alright, and Dolphy says he is and asks her where Thomas, Twilight, and Theodore are. Back on Flyboth/Daybreaker's throne room Back on Flyboth, it shows Thomas, Twilight, and Theodore meeting Brian (now wearing a hooded robe, and has long hair and a beard) as Twilight hands him his lightsaber. but he rejects it and walks pass them and heads into his little hut. As Twilight grabs his Lightsaber and then goes up to the hut and knocks on the door, asking if he can come out. But Brian doesn't, and inside Brian is putting up his robe when he hears another knock as he asks them leave. Only for the door to be blasted off, as Brian jumps in surprise as he looks outside and is shocked to find Stewie, Dawn, and Little Bear are with them. As Brian asks them what are they doing on the planet as Stewie tells him they came for him and they're not leaving the planet without him. As Brian then notices something, as he asks where is Sylveon. But it comes to Nightmare Moon and King Sombra in a elevator where Nightmare Trix tells Daybreaker they have the Steam and Pony Team Rebel Alliance tied on a string. As Nightmare Moon tells Trix to leave and wants to talk to Daybreaker alone. Which Trix complies as she explains she'll check up on Nightmare Hiro. And Daybreaker asks her about her wound, and Nightmare Moon tells her it's nothing. As Daybreaker then walks up to Nightmare Moon explaining that when she joined forces with her, she found something she never seen before in many other villains she's seen. Untamed power and high skill in the force, and the potential of her blood, a new Powerful Sith Lord like Darth Vader, but now she believes she was gravely mistaken. As Nightmare Moon states she's given everything to her, as Daybreaker orders her to remove her mask, as Moon does so, we then see the scar she obtained on her face by the previous Lightsaber duel she fought in from the last adventure. And Daybreaker believes she has too much arrogance, Nightmare Moon denies that she didn't hesitate but Daybreaker tells her to look at her and her spirit split her to the bone, that she was unblanced, out bested by an ice queen who held a lightsaber and that she failed! As Nightmare Moon prepares to strike her, Daybreaker zaps her with her own Force Lightning and makes her fly back, and tells her that Brian Griffin is still alive, but King Sombra tells her that he was killed with Batman back at Gotham all those year's ago. But Daybreaker tells him that he and Bruce faked their death's, and live in happy lives. And the seed of Team Griffin/Eeveelution lives, and when it does, the Steam and Pony Team Rebel Alliance will have more help than ever. And she thought they would be able to snuff that out, but she can see that after their previous failures, they are not as strong as they once were. In the Elevator, Nightmare Moon is fuming as Sombra can only stand with a disappointed scowl, as Moon looks at her mask and then in a great rage smashes it against the wall, and keeps slamming it in the wall until they reach the bottom floor where 2 Nightmare Officers stand in shock from this noise as Nightmare Moon walks past them, teeth gritting, as Sombra orders them to prepare their fighters, as Nightmare's mask lays on the elevator's floor, smashed to bits. Returning to Flyboth/Explanations Returning to Thomas, Twilight, Theodore, Dawn, Stewie, and Little Bear on Flyboth, they explain to Brian of what has happened since his exile. And that Thomas has became a Transformer. As Thomas transforms to prove it, as Twilight tells Brian they need him back, as they cannot face the new enemies they've encountered without him. But Brian states they don't need him, and he walks away but Theodore tells him that they do. And they follow him, where he comes up to some seal-like things, and milks them. And drinks it as Twilight gets a vomit sick face. Then Brian comes to a cliffside with a long spear-type thing as he leaps as Dawn yells for him to be careful, as Brian lands on the other side, and then he spears a fish and makes it for dinner. Then he heads back to his hut as it begins to rain. And they watch him in his hut, as he eats the fish he caught earlier but is now cooked. Then later, Brian comes out of his hut, only to still find them there as he tells them they're wasting their time. Back with the Rebellion/Novo in a coma Returning to The Shooting Comet, Novo scolds July for her reckless behavior. But they suddenly unexpectedly stopped lightspeed. And then the Nightmare Empire catches up behind them with the NME Solar Eclipse among them! As Nightmare Moon and King Sombra lead the attack. As the team all head for their fighters, Nightmare Hrio's TiE Advanced flies in and fires rockets into the main hanger, which destroys the majority of the fighters, as the blast throws back July and Kratt, as she states they need to get out of range ASAP. In the main control room the team are tracking the TiE Squadorn, but then they find they are targeting the Bridge! As Skystar then races for the bridge as fast as she can, just as the TiE Fighters close in which Novo senses. As Skystar reaches the port for the bridge and hits the com system alerting the crew to evacuate the bridge, but by then, it was too late. As Nightmare Moon fires missiles from her Fighter, and they blow out the bridge sucking out everyone in it out into space much to Skystar's horror as she collapses to the floor and breaks in tears. As the Cruiser's own lasers manage to take out as many TiE's as they can, King Sombra requests back up but their fleet is too far away to provide back up, so they are forced to retreat back to the ship. As the Admiral then asks to keep their fire at their cruisers, but while Novo seems to be dead she opens her eyes. As she spreads her wings and gently flies back to the ship, just as Willy and few of the others arrive at the weeping Skystar as Willy then points out that Novo is flying back.as they then open the door, as Novo flies into the ship as Skystar hugs her, saying she thought she lost her. As Novo gently pats her daughter's head before collapsing to the floor. As Willy then picks her up and rushes her to the Medical room, where she is put into medical care. As Skystar, fuming, vows to avenge her Mother's close death. Back with Thomas and the others Meanwhile on Flyboth, the others find an old temple that is close to the Force. Made from an old hollowed out tree. As Brian then comes in and explains that it was from the Old Republic. During the Mandalorian Wars, it was made as a sanctuary for wounded victims of the war. Where they recorded all of their history in the ancient books as Twilight examines them. Brian then adds that she can read whatever one she wants too. Twilight then asks Brian what made him seek out this island of all places, Brian doesn't answer to that. He just walks away. Which Theodore asks what's got into him. Later on, as they all sleep, Brian then boards the Rogue Shadow as he remembers the ship. Then Optimus greets him as he and Brian have a hug. Optimus then asks why he came to Flyboth. But Brian doesn't say anything, and Optimus tells him what's been going on and that the others need him, but Brian tells him that he doesn't. But Optimus reminds him of helping Frodo destroy the one ring, and defeating Tirek the crazy Monkey Horse for raw power when he was in his ultimate form. And he even plays several clips of him and Optimus (even when he helped Cade freed him from Quintessa's spell), but Brian tells him he's not coming back and he's sorry and leaves as Optimus stands in confusion. Back at the Shooting Comet/Dolphy and Willy's idea Returning to the fleet, The Solar Eclipse is continuing to fire on the Shooting Comet. Inside, Mucker checks the damage records, and explains they've lost the majority of the fighters except for 3 X-wings, which are not gonna be enough to face the Nightmare's Fleet and to make matters worse they've lost all of the head crew, save for 2. So with Novo in a condition that's gonna be okay, a new leader must be promoted. As the crew then decide that First Mate Alison Newton will take over, since she's the highest ranking. As Alison explains that they continue to play keep away for the time being. Meanwhile, with Skystar she is still upset for Novo's condition. As she then goes to one of the escape pods in means of starting one up, but then Willy comes in and asks what she's doing. And Skystar explains that she's gonna go and get help at once. But Willy states that she cannot just go out and try to find help while the Nightmare Fleet is on their trail, as Skystar snaps, saying she doesn't care as she adds she already lost her father, and now she almost lost her mother, and he can't imagine what it feels like to watch her mother almost die in front of her, which Willy angrily states he knows exactly what it feels like as he adds he had to watch his father, and other family members die from poachers! Skystar then softens her expression and then sits down saying that she knows they can't try and play keep away for long as the ship will run out of fuel soon, and they have to do something to make it easy to escape. Dolphy then comes in and agrees with this, but explains if they want to do so, they must find a method first, and he knows the perfect guy to talk to. And Buzz and July then think it's a crazy idea, but Dolphy tells them that they cannot keep up being a sitting duck as they must do something to allow them easy escape. Back with Thomas' team/working for Brian Returning to Flyboth, Brian has eaten most of the Rogue Shadow's supplies. Which then Twilight comes into the ships' galley and sees the mess, she couldn't believe and Brian walks pass her telling her that they need more supplies. Twilight was then about to say something but held it back. Then, Brian gets an idea, he'll probably come back if she, Thomas, and Theodore can do his chores. Because he doesn't do that anymore. twilight is about to state that's ridiculous, but she agrees to it. Taking off/heading to Hodor Returning to the fleet, the Solar Eclipse is continuing its line of fire, and by now one of the other ships has run out fuel and is shot down. And soon, July and Buzz locate a possible place with a hacker called "Brack Brett". Trivia *This film is based off of "Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi". *This film leads up to Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles. Scenes *Opening Crawl/attack of the Nightmare Empire *On the cruiser/Dolphy awakes *Back on Flyboth/Daybreaker's throne room *Returning to Flyboth/Explanations *Back with the Rebellion/Novo in a coma *Back with Thomas and the others *Back at the Shooting Comet/Dolphy and Willy's idea *Back with Thomas' team/working for Brian *Taking off/heading to Hodor * Soundtrack #Star Wars Opening Theme (during the opening Crawl) #Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew - Castle Heian (Peaceful Castle) - A Crisis that is Imminently Approaching (during the battle with the Dreadnought) #(when Daybreaker talks to Nightmare Moon) #Kevin Macleod - Hitman (when the Nightmare Empire and NME Solar Eclipse meet up with the Shooting Comet) # Category:Stuingtion Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles